


Color Me Like That Red Sunset

by seokieai



Category: Day6 (Band), jaepil - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, First Love, First Meetings, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates, this is my first time writing soulmates please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokieai/pseuds/seokieai
Summary: Jae's world is black white. everyones world is in color once they meet their soulmate. but Jae's vision remains greyscale.And It will stay that way until he meets his soulmate, he's been waiting 27 years for it to happen and hes so close to giving up.but then he notices his blue shirt.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Color Me Like That Red Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I don't explain it in depth in the text but in this universe everyone know how to identify color, its just in black and white. like you know what color is what you just cant see it until you meet your soulmate. the first time you see colour is the first time you touch your soulmate, even if you were to brush against them

Jae drops his head into his hand as he listens to his co workers talking next to his desk.  
"Wow pink is such a good color on you!" He could hear the girls talking about their work outfits but when Jae looked over at the woman all he saw was her plain grey dress. He sighed and went back to his document. Jae hadnt told anyone at work that he still hadnt met his soulmate because he is pretty much utterly embrassed by it. The horrible dreaded look of sympathy that people give him whenver he said it, he just couldnt stand it. Of course he never thought of the possiblity of someone asking him a color related question. So when his supervisor asked him to order green and red balloons or their annual christmas party, Jae took the week off of work and passed the task onto Sungjin to avoid embarassment. 

"Hey Jae, could you pass me that red folder on Ayeon's desk please" Jae sighed and nodded towards the woman standing at the desk a few cubicals over from him.  
"Sure give me a second" Jae turned his chair towards the girls desk and panicked upon seeing different shades of grey folders stacked neatly infront of him. Just then Dowoon walked past holding a presentation board.  
"Dowoon could you please pass me that red folder"  
"oh sure, here." Dowoon scooped a folder off of the top of the stack and handed it to Jae before walking off towards the conference room. 

"Jae thats the wrong one its little darker than that!" The woman pointed back at the stack and Jae just stared at it longinly wishing to see color blossom from the papers and make his life a whole lot easier.  
"They are grey!" Jae shouted back at her "They are all grey, everything is grey!" the office suddenly quiet, everyones attention the 6 foot tall man shouting about the color grey.  
"I-I'm sorry Jae... none of us knew" Jae shook his head and grabbed his blazer and rushed towards the elevator, eyes burning from the threat of tears.

Jae paced down the street, his strides long but wobbly. His knees were weak and he let his heavy head hang low. Rain pattered down at him like sharp icicles, so cold that each drop tore at his cheeks making them a raw red. Not that he could see it.

He stopped at a cozy looking coffee shop to try and warm up. The worker at the counter gasped upon seeing him walk in.  
"Sir are you okay? you looked soaked!" Jae shook his head but the boy rushed over from the counter in a frenzy and shoved his hand out in the direction of a table that sat next to a space heater. 

"Let me clear the table and i'll grab you a coffe or a tea?"  
"Tea, please." The wroker nodded and grabbed a tray from the table before gently tapping Jae on the shoulder in reassurance before turning on his heels and walking away. Jae closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his forehead thinking about how bad he must look for a total stranger to make a complete fuss over him.

Then a loud crash happened, Jae's head shot up as he opened his eyes.

His vision suddenly crowded by an overwhemling amount of... color?  
Jae looked down wide eyed at his blue work shirt, slightly see through the amount of rain. Jae whipped his head around violently to see if anyone else was reacting like he was but all he saw were people watching the worker from before scraping up pieces of yellow china from the cup he dropped. 

Jae looked down at his hands, their redish colour was uneven and mustve been caused by the cold weather. Jaes eyes wandered around the quaint cafe noticing the beautiful bright colors of the flowers neatly arranged into pretty wicker baskets. 

"Younghyun, i think i just met my soulmate..." Wonpil walked shakily behind the counter to where Younghyun was making the cup of tea that Wonpil shouted out for.  
"Waht?! oh my god can you see color!?" Younghyun let the mug slip out of his hand and onto the counter  
"Well im wearing a green hoodie... which is a really ugly shade why didnt you tell me" Wonpil dropped his head onto his friends shoulder as he was pulled into a hug  
"That is not important right now, who is your soulmate?" It was then that wonpil realised he didnt actually know who it was.  
Wonpil scooped the mug off of the counter, "guess we are about to find out"

Wonpil walked over to the now shivering man at the table, his hair was such a dark brown wonpil almost didnt notice the color difference.  
"Here's your tea," The mans head snapped up from looking down at the green placemate on his table.  
"T-that cup is yellow" The man pointed at it with wide glittery eyes.

"You can see the color?" Wonpil asked, wondering if it was a dumb question.  
"Yeah cant you? this is my first time seeing color and i dont even know who my soulmate is. I cant even share this moment with them because i dont know who it is" the mans voice wobbled as a small tear rolled down his red cheeks.  
"T-this is my first time as well, its so beautiful. i see this place every day and i had no idea how pretty it was." The two stared out of the bay window watching a rainbow of umberellas trotting past the cafe. 

Jae looked away from the window  
"D-do you think that we're soulmates? I dont mean to be assumsuous but youre the only person ive spoken to or been touched by since i've been here" Wonpil sat opposite the man,  
"i dont know what to say, i never thought i would meet my soulmate like this" Jae glanced at wonpil's name tag  
"i think you're the one wonpil."

the small boy's eyes glistened under the yellow lights. tears forming at the corners. 

Wonpil shot out of his seat and wrapped Jae up in a warm inviting hug. 

The two of them stood wrapped up entirely in each others embrace shaking as tears wracked through them at the overwhelming discovery.  
Wonpils tears pressed warmly against Jae's cold and rain soaked chest.

"It's nice to meet you. The love of my life" Jae whispered into Wonpils hair.


End file.
